


Goodbye, My Lover.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...they're eighteen years old., Angst and Feels, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Okay, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are the Same Age, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, M/M, Punk Castiel, Rough Sex, Sad Boner Alert., Smut, Top Castiel, this has some serious feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: A few days remain before Dean goes away to college and Castiel is anxious about his best friend leaving him. So Cas goes to pay Dean a visit in order to say goodbye. But Cas ends up just fucking Dean senseless.





	Goodbye, My Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just a quick angsty thing I wanted to write, during a time where it is hard to write for me. 
> 
> shout out to my dear beta, [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas) thanks again hon! ^ 3 ^
> 
>  
> 
> **I advise you guys to go read tfw_cas' stuff after this. She has excellent fluff to counterbalance all the fucking angst I write. But! Enjoy the angst anyway lol**

“Awww Cas!” Dean screamed out as Castiel shoved his way into him with his fat cock. Dean’s eyes shot open, realizing Castiel was inside him without a condom and the feel of his skin against his own was too shocking. There was a harsh stretch in Dean’s once untouched hole, and the pain was slightly lessened by the way Cas bit down on his neck; sucking and kissing it roughly, and leaving a deep red hickey. 

 

“Let me fuck you...Dean, just let me,” Castiel whispered and kissed his best friend’s ear. Goosebumps rippled their way through Dean’s skin brutally, and he moaned as Cas began to bounce steadily on top of him. 

 

The bed rocked and squeaked as the old headboard smacked against the wall. Dean’s cries for Castiel echoed throughout the small bedroom, and Cas continued to murmur in Dean’s ear, while digging his black nails into Dean’s thighs and rotating his hips in rhythmic circles. 

 

Dean wailed and felt the wet saliva run down his full lips. Cas kissed him and moved deeper at an angle to strike Dean’s spot.

 

“AH!” Dean threw his head back into the pillows and clinched the old bed sheets.   

 

The two young men were the best of friends since the ninth grade...going through years of fighting each other, bullying one another and giving each other sideways glances and glares.  They both hated and loved each other, but now high school was over, and Dean was going off to college soon. Castiel was fearful of being alone, and he feverishly wanted to leave his mark on Dean so he wouldn't ever forget it. 

 

Cas didn’t waste any time either. He pumped his hips expertly, and struck Dean’s g-spot until Dean was sweating hard and thrashing. The mattress springs jumped up and down while dents formed in the wall, as the headboard continued to smack into the same spot. 

 

God, it felt so good. Cas confessed it and grabbed the edge of the bed as he moved faster, desperately trying to bust his nut and Dean’s, before Mr. and Mrs. Winchester came home. 

 

Their skin grew red hot from the passionate heat, Dean finally got used to the feeling of getting fucked and held his legs out wider. The action made Cas go wild, rutting Dean and pumping like there was no tomorrow; as if they had all the time in the world.  

 

Moments passed as they fucked and the room began to spin. Euphoric and intoxicated, Dean’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself erupt in a violent ravaging flood, just at the same moment Castiel burst wildly inside of him. 

 

They screamed and grappled for each other, kissing hungrily and moaning into each other mouths. 

 

“Aww Cas, oh, Castiel!” Dean gasped and ran his hands down Cas’ back, gripping onto his Iron Maiden t-shirt and resting his head against his neck. 

 

_ ‘I don't want you to go…’ _ Castiel wanted to say, but still, even after fucking the love of his life he was still too proud.  

 

_ ‘I don’t want you to leave me.’  _ He didn't want to let go of Dean. He didn't want Dean to abandon him here in the stupid city they called home. It was a selfish want...needy and maybe even downright evil. Castiel didn't want Dean to have a future, he just wanted him to be here with him. He wanted this feeling to never end. 

 

And the two young men laid together, only for a moment, touching each other’s skin and kissing softly, until Castiel suddenly decided to get up and put on his jeans and black combat boots. Dean sat up and bit his lip watching his friend reach for his spiked leather jacket, and head over toward the door. 

 

“Wait, Cas…” Dean mumbled and Castiel stopped. Dean took a deep breath and spoke in a small voice, “I love you.” 

 

Castiel froze and swallowed back his fears and selfish wants. He even held back the ‘I love you too’ that was on the tip of his tongue. Moving fast and without looking back Castiel Novak opened the bedroom door. But before leaving the room he said quickly, 

 

“Good luck with college, Dean.” Then the dark-haired boy walked out of the room before Dean could stop him. Dean would have gotten up to stop him, but something in his heart and body broke heavily and he...he didn't want to go to Cas. Dean didn't want to choose between his future and someone who possibly didn't love him back. If only had Cas told him...if only he had said something then maybe...maybe Dean would have stayed?

**Author's Note:**

> Making plans to continue this, guys so stay tuned. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: BIG sorry guys. It looks like this won't be a longer fic but please enjoy it as the one-shot it has to be.**


End file.
